The Tale of Fiddle Cat and Tom Cat
by twix012
Summary: A simple story about a quiet cat who plays a Fiddle for his town and a REALLY jealous Tom cat out to get rid of him, but learns the errors of his ways.


This is a short Children's story I wrote for my Creative Writing Class, I liked it so much I drew a picture for it, but anyways, this is a slightly edited version of it...probably more aimed for 5th and 6th graders instead of Kindergardeners and 3rd graders. I put a little more serious words in it. Also, none of the characters have real names, thats how simple I wanted it to be, and the theme is sort of based off some book I read when I was younger and that "Devil went to Georgia" song xD

Also, I don't know ANYTHING about playing a fiddle/violin. I just like em'.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time, there lived a cat that played the fiddle, he played very well, and he'd play while walking threw the sunny, small town of Rosebury.

Everyone stopped as he passed by, some people followed him, some tried to join him with their own music, but they could never keep up, he'd never stop to chat, he'd never stop for food, he just came out in the afternoon as everyone stood.

No one knew the cat's name, because he never spoke, not even meow, his music was his voice, and what a beautiful voice he had.

No one was sure where he lived either, but it was rumored that he lived in the little cottage on the top of the hill, the one with the garden of rose bushes and a single maple tree that sat happily in the sun.

Though, the cat was not alone with his love of the fiddle; there was a group that lived in the town that loved music and all instruments, they were a band that played when there were celebrations and seasonal events, just for the town of Rosebury.

They were all good friends, a mouse, a parrot, an old dog, a tom cat, a ferret, and a hyper squirrel.

They also loved the cat's music, but sometimes felt he got in the way of their spotlight; since he was so mysterious and gained a lot of attention.

They would never ask him to stop playing, it would be just too rude, but one day, the Tom Cat could not take it anymore.

"I'll show him, I think I can do better!" he said with his paws on his cat hips.

"No one's better than Fiddle Cat!" the mouse exclaimed.

"You say that, but I know you feel the same," Tom Cat said.

The Hyper Squirrel jumped with enthusiasm, "No, no! Mouse is a true fan! Yes, yes!"

Ferret nodded, "I am too, and I think you're crazy! Fiddle Cat _would_ beat you!"

Tom Cat hissed in protest, "I'll show you, and Fiddle Cat!" he said and ran off to his home, probably to train.

"He has a point," The Old Dog piped up, "Maybe someone can do better, maybe it IS him, we won't know until we see and hear for ourselves,"

Later that day, as the Mysterious Cat walked down the sidewalk, playing his fiddle, Tom Cat came dashing in, almost running into the other townspeople.

He ran up beside the cat, "You! Fiddle player, I think I can do better than you, I want a fiddle contest!" he announced as he walked with the Cat in time and added, "Tomorrow, in the town central park, at one O' clock, if I win, you cannot play your fiddle in the town anymore, if I lose, you can join the band if you want. Deal?"

The Cat's eyes looked at the Tom Cat, and then at the sky as he thought about it and played his music at the same time.

It took awhile, but, the Cat suddenly stopped playing, turned to the Tom Cat and nodded and took a paw out to give him a handshake, Tom Cat looked surprised, but he slowly shook the Cat's paw.

It was then, that Tom Cat noticed that everyone in the town had been listening and watching all this, so he puffed up his chest and made himself look tough, he then walked bravely away from the Cat and through the small crowd that had gathered.

The Mysterious Cat had his back turned to everyone, he looked at the ground, he had a secret, he was afraid of losing, but he held strong, he was a good fiddle player, and he knew it, so he held up his fiddle, and began to play an also brave but nervous tune.

The next day, the sun was out and shining brighter than ever, and both Tom Cat and Mysterious Cat came to the central park right on time.

Tom Cat smiled a big smile when he saw how many people had came to see the contest, he was proud of himself and that gave him more courage.

This on the other made Cat even more nervous, but he stood tall.

And then it was time, "You go first," Tom Cat said.

Cat took a breath, and began playing a fast song that soon slowed down, and then fast again, as usual, people awed at his skills.

Tom Cat hissed quietly as his jealousy returned, and when it was his turn, he took a deep breath, and played that fiddle like he never played before, of course, no one had ever heard him play so they were all surprised at his skill.

His playing was just good as Cat's, but it wasn't the same, it was a style no one had ever heard before, it was sad and sweet and the same time, he even tapped his feet to the beat, which added to the show.

He got the same amount of applause as Cat, but no one could figure out which was better, so they had a second round, this time, they decided to dance while they played, which was a hard thing to do.

But in the end, the they both played a fair game, and unfortunately for Cat, Tom Cat had better dancing skills and had BEATEN Cat!

Many people were angry, because now Cat was to no longer play for the town, but Tom Cat had won fair and square, and he was proud of himself, and so were some of the other people.

After that, Cat was no longer known as Fiddle Cat, he was just known as Cat and still sometimes Mysterious Cat, but he sat in his home, sad and alone, he looked at his Fiddle across the room, and realized… he didn't feel like playing it.

Weeks went by; Cat never came out of his home anymore, and the little town of Rosebury became less sunny, and soon it became cloudy and rainy, the only thing that was ever heard anymore was the pitter patter of the rain, talk of where the Mysterious Cat had gone and how great Tom Cat was doing in the band.

Tom Cat was doing great, actually too great, his personality had become worse than he had before, he was mean, tough, and selfish, but he played wonderfully on that fiddle.

All the band members had come to dislike him, a lot. But bitterly loved his music.

Until one day, Tom Cat had taken it too far and gotten angry at Old Dog and Mouse, so the members got angry back and he was literally kicked out of the band.

"Don't come back until you've become a better person," snapped Old Dog and he slammed the old band room door on Tom Cat.

It was raining, and as you know, cats don't like the rain, so Tom Cat threw a tantrum and began banging on the door, but no one opened it, so he sat sitting stubbornly in the rain, as if he felt they'd feel bad for kicking him out and let him in, but soon he got grumpy and bored and walked away shivering.

He walked slightly quickly and quietly on the watery side walk as people peered at him from the inside of their windows from the shops, no one dared to help that mean old Tom Cat.

He walked and walked, and sneezed a few times, and continued walking, not sure where he was going, until he saw rose bushes, he looked up and saw the cottage with the maple tree neatly to the side of it, he had not realized he had walked all the way up on the hill.

He must have been too busy with his thoughts to notice.

Inside he saw Cat, he looked sadder than he ever had seen him, and for the first time in a long time; Tom Cat felt bad for someone, and it was Cat, the same person he had been deathly jealous of, but now he wasn't, and then…he felt guilt. He had tooken away something from Cat that he loved, and he had become an egotistical, spoiled, mean old Tom Cat.

His jaw fell slack as suddenly realized what he had turned himself into, he had to change his ways, and he just had to become a better cat…

So he walked slowly up to the door and knocked on the wet door, Cat opened and saw Tom Cat, so he looked at the floor, sighed tiredly and let him in.

"Hello…," Cat sighed once more.

Tom Cat's eyes went wide, no wonder Cat never spoke, he had the most horrible voice he had ever heard! But he had to apologize.

"Um, hi, I'm…sorry," Tom Cat said.

"S…sorry?" Cat asked as his ears perked up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have had that contest," he said looking down.

"Why not? You won, fair and square," Cat said.

"You think I did, but I didn't, I cheated, and I shouldn't have, again, I'm sorry. And I took away your favorite hobby, and I became a horrible, bad person," Tom Cat explained, looking guilty and ashamed.

Cat blinked in surprise, and he looked at his fiddle, and smiled at Tom Cat, "So I can play again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may, but could you try to talk less? Please?" Tom Cat asked just as hopefully.

Cat nodded with a smile, but spoke again, "Thank you, my friend,"

And then, they picked up their fiddles and began to play the rain away, and when it did, they walked down the side walk together, playing their music together in harmony and what would you know, as the towns people began to come out.

So did the sun.


End file.
